


Le plus beau des cadeaux

by Dragonna



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce fut le plus beau des cadeaux de son enfance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plus beau des cadeaux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La bande dessinée ne m'appartient pas, son auteur étant Bill Watterson. Je ne fais qu'écrire une petite histoire dessus.  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Rating: Pour tous  
> Personnages: Calvin, ses parents et Hobbes.

Il s'en souviendrait toujours. Il avait 3 ans à l'époque. Une petite frimousse qui tenait encore à peine sur ses jambes et qui avait peur du noir. Ses pleurs réveillaient ses parents lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar pendant la nuit. Son vieux doudou n'était plus qu'un amas de tissus.

_Piètre réconfort pour un enfant effrayé._

Un soir, son père rentra plus tard et se pencha sur lui, ébouriffant les petits pics blonds du gamin, en lui demandant d'un ton taquin: «Devines ce que j'ai derrière mon dos?»

Une peluche orange rayée de noir. Un Tigre. Pour chasser ses cauchemars selon ses parents.

L'enfant y avait cru. Le jouet l'avait rassuré par le contact doux de sa fourrure.

Au début, il cru qu'il rêvait quand une voix le rassurait ou qu'un contact doux le rassurait pendant la nuit. Il pensait que les ronronnements provenaient de ses rêves aussi. Quand, se réveillant vraiment une nuit, il se retrouva nez-à-museau avec sa peluche vivante, il trouva ça normal.

_Et ne lâcha plus ce cadeau pendant des années._

 

 


End file.
